The Cold Doesn't Bother Me
by MistySkye
Summary: Elsa is used to being tormented by her powers. She knows she was born with them, but that's all she knows. One day, her mother finally tells her why she has them.
1. Chapter 1

~The Cold Doesn't Bother Me~

Frozen & ROTG Crossover

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so please be nice :)**

The Princess of Arendelle paced back and forth in her room.

"Conceal it," she muttered. "Don't feel it. Don't let it show." The more that Elsa had tried to prevent her powers from spreading, they just got worse. Her bedroom walls had a thin layer of ice, growing more as her worrying increased.

This was one of the reasons Elsa hardly ever left her room. If it was this uncontrollable in the pressure free environment of her bedroom, then a room full of people was impossible. Sixteen years old and a prisoner in her own skin.

"Elsa?" The Queen's voice softly came from the other side of the door. Elsa instantly froze in her pacing.

"I-I don't think you should come in." The ice in her room stood out more now that someone was coming in. The door creaked open. Her mother only opened it wide enough so she could fit through the door, no one needed to know about how it looked inside.

"How are you?" The Queen asked. Elsa had crossed her arms so that her gloved hands were in her armpits, she also made sure that she was at least three paces away from her mother. Elsa never touched anyone any more.

"The same." Her mother's eyes filled with concern. Though, her mother's nervousness was coming off in waves. "And you, Mother? How are you?" Elsa asked.

"I have something to tell you." The Queen paused for a moment before she spoke again.

"Once upon a time, there was a young princess in a far off kingdom. Her father wanted her to be married to a great king, like himself, because he wanted the best for his daughter. Eventually, he found a suitor. He was nice enough, but, at the time, the princess wasn't in love with him. One night, a boy flew to her window. His eyes were bluer than sapphires and his hair was whiter than the moon. She recognised him from stories about a boy with control over the winter weather that her mother used to tell her, which had stayed with her from childhood. He was lonely and the princess had sympathy, so he visited almost every night. In time, they fell for each other." The Queen took a breath. Before she continued, Elsa interrupted.

"Mother, why are telling me a story?" Her mother smiled sadly.

"You'll see."

"One night, the young princess confessed to him. The boy had been alone so long, he was used to hiding his feelings, but he eventually told her he returned her affections. And then, well.. One thing led to another. Within a month, the princess found she had been impregnated by him." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, but she remained quiet. "The princess saw him one night and she told him everything. The boy was immortal and she was not, so they decided to stay apart."

The Queen looked at Elsa with sad eyes. "The child that the princess had was a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes reminded the princess- now newly crowned queen- of her past love. The girl's hair wasn't quite as pale as her father's, but it was almost the same. The one thing she hated that her father gave her, was her control over the winter weather."

Everything turned colder for Elsa. Ice was creeping it's way out of her emotions. "Y-you're the princess? My real father had powers that could control snow and ice, you had an affair with him and now I'm stuck with them?!" Snow started falling from the ceiling. Elsa's anger had caused another wave of ice to cover her walls.

"Elsa, I know you're angry but please calm down." The Queen said gently. "You'll cause a blizzard." A small winter wind had picked up, swirling through The Queen's hair.

Elsa kept her hands firmly in her armpits and started to mutter. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." She prayed it would stop soon.

As everything died down, her mother spoke up. "I'm so, so sorry Elsa. It's my fault you have this curse." Elsa didn't reply. The Queen walked to the door and left.

Small snowflakes still found their way to fall over Elsa's head. Her legs buckled beneath her and she let tears run down her face.

**Two Years Later**

"_...We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?… Do you want to build a snowman?_" Anna's voice drifted from Elsa's door.

The funeral had been today. Elsa was pressed up against her bedroom door, trying to keep her tears inside her. Many layers of ice had piled themselves on the walls in her room. The cold wasn't so bad any more, but Elsa never wanted Anna, or her people, to find out about her powers.

There was movement by her window. Elsa ignored it. Her head fell into her lap. _Tap, tap, tap. _She looked up. A boy, around her age, was standing outside her window.

_Impossible, there's nothing to stand on, _Elsa's thoughts echoed.

"_...A boy flew to her window."_

"Impossible." Elsa said aloud. And yet, she still went to her window. Sure enough, a boy with sapphire eyes and hair as white as the moon floated outside her window. She used her gloved hands to open it. "Are you... Are you who I think you are?" It had been two years since she found out.

The boy climbed in through the window. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"You knew my mother." Elsa stated. The boy smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm Jack, by the way." Jack donned a blue hoodie, brown pants that were ripped at the bottom and no shoes. He also carried a frost covered staff.

"You're my biological father." She stated again. Jack looked down at his feet.

"Yes. But you don't have to call me father.. Just Jack will do." He looked back at her.

"I wasn't going to." Even though she just met him, she kept her distance as she would do any one else. She didn't want her powers to hurt him.

"You must be freezing. I mean, this whole place is covered in ice and you're not wearing shoes." Elsa gestured to his feet. Jack shrugged.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Elsa was stunned for awhile. Carefully, she took off one of her gloves. It was an odd sensation, she hadn't had a free hand like this in years.

Elsa slowly reached out and prodded his shoulder. His once plain hoodie now had a glisten of frost. "Oh! I'm sorry." She hastily put on her glove. Jack laughed.

"It's alright, besides it looks better like this." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen.. I'm not really good with the whole 'father' thing-"

"I'm not asking you to be my father, Jack. I buried my father today. You may be my biological father, but he was the one who raised me." Elsa said. "I have a question though. Then, you can leave me and never come back. Just as you did with my mother."

Jack looked shocked. He didn't let this phase him though, he said.

"Go, on."

"How do you control them? Your powers, I mean." If he had passed on his powers to her, she figured he might be able to help her keep them inside her.

"I don't know.. I guess when I need them, I summon my powers and they come. I've never really thought about it. Just let it go, you know?"

"Let it go. Let it go?!" A burst of fury erupted inside inside Elsa.

"Do you know what will happen if I 'let it go'? I will put everyone in danger. I could freeze this whole castle! No one would be safe if I let it go." It seemed as if all the cold and ice in the room had turned it's attention towards Jack.

A stunned look passed his face for the second time since meeting Elsa. He walked backwards carefully.

"If you want me to leave, I will." He said gently.

"Then leave." Elsa fumed. Jack walked all the way back over to Elsa's window. Before he flew out however, he turned back to Elsa.

"Elsa, if you need me, I'll help. Just believe in me."

"I don't need you, father or not. GET OUT!" Some of the ice that was already on her walls started flying towards Jack. Luckily, before it could reach him, he flew out the window and a cold breeze shut the window behind him.

_Look at that Elsa, you're alone again. Just like always._


	2. Chapter 2

~The Cold Doesn't Bother Me~

Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen."_

Elsa sighed. The party after her coronation, celebrating the fact that she was now queen, had been a disaster. Anna had run up to her, hand in hand with a man she barely knew, and announced that they would be wed. Elsa, of course, disagreed with this idea. She and Anna had argued. This resulted in Anna stealing Elsa's glove and kept pushing and pushing until finally.. Elsa's powers had shown themselves.

Elsa had been in disgrace. Not wanting to hurt anyone, she had fled to the highest mountain in Arendelle, hoping that it was far enough to keep anyone from harm. She knew that they probably feared her now, but at least Anna was there to keep the kingdom running.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

All her life, she had been taught to keep her powers inside her. They were bad, they could hurt people and they would make people fear her. Even though Elsa had tried her best to hide them, they somehow made their way out. She didn't know what to do now. The wind pushed against her, she didn't mind though, she could breathe easier up here.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."_

That's what the king had always told her. Five years ago, her mother had told her that he wasn't her father, in fact, her father was a mythical being, with powers of snow and frost. The king's advice had worked up until tonight.

Elsa took in her surroundings. She was alone. For the first time, no one was here to make her feel like she had to be something that she was scared she wasn't. Elsa didn't need to hide her powers. And besides...

"_Well, now they know.."_

With that, Elsa ripped off the remaining glove she had. The cold air actually felt _good_ around her fingertips. She remembered something that her father had told her three years ago. Elsa wriggled her fingers a certain way and a beautiful spiral of snowflakes rose from her hands. She experimented the same thing with the other hand and the same thing happened. A small smile spread on her lips that hadn't appeared in years.

"_Let it go, let it go."_

Jack's advice was surprisingly accurate. Elsa had never felt more happy or free. She felt a sudden urge to use her powers _more._

As if her hand was moving of it's own free will, she waved it around in a circle and produced a snowman.

"_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door."_

All her thoughts and worries about Arendelle were far away. The only thing that was on her mind at this point in time was her powers. For once, this wasn't a bad thing.

"_I don't care_

_What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,"_

Even the people she was supposed to rule over didn't trouble her. Their fears were floating in the wind surrounding her. Elsa was enjoying her powers, something that she used to think was impossible. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Something, yet again, Jack had said to her. Elsa unbuttoned her cloak and let the wind carry it away. A burst of happiness flowed through her as she did so.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

**About An Hour Later**

Elsa closed the door of her ice castle behind her. She never knew her powers were this powerful. She wasn't even sure how she was able to create a dress. It may have been fashioned from her other dress, but this one was much more light and flowing.

Her hair was now swung down in a plait over her shoulder. This was strange, Elsa hadn't had her hair down like that since she was a child.

The castle doors to her balcony flew open. None other than Jack Frost stood there. Elsa stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You know, Elsa, I think you might be even more powerful than me. Which is saying something since my powers were given to me by the moon himself." Jack smirked.

Elsa had never expected to see Jack again. She had yelled at him last time, simply because he had told her to accept her powers and let them go. Which, ironically, she had ended up doing anyway.

"I took your advice," Elsa said. "I guess you were right. I'm sorry that I yelled at you last time."

"What?" Jack asked. "It's okay. I mean, I should have realised that you were sensitive about that subject and didn't want to hurt anyone."

Elsa nodded and an awkward silence filled the air. She wasn't used to speaking to people and figured Jack wasn't either. When her mother had explained how they met she had said, _"... he was lonely and she took pity on him."_ Maybe her mother was the only person Jack had talked to.

"Do miss her? My mother?" Elsa asked. After thinking about it, Jack turned his attention to Elsa, his eyes misty.

"It's gotten easier. But Elsa, I want you to know, I didn't want to leave you both. I mean, it would've never worked between her and me anyway, but I wanted to see you grow up. You're mother thought that was a bad idea. You know, you being a princess and all."

"Oh." Elsa said softly. "I never knew." A small smile grew on Elsa's face. It warmed her heart that he had wanted to be her father, even if her mother didn't let him.

"You know.. I sneaked in once to see you when you were born," Jack said. He looked at her with proud eyes. "You've grown so much. It's sort of weird that my own daughter is physically older than me, though." Elsa chuckled.

"I suppose it is strange," She agreed. Jack looked at the balcony.

"Well.. I'd better go." Jack walked over to the door leading outside, but Elsa raced quickly to catch up to him.

"Wait!" Jack turned around and looked confusingly over at Elsa.

"You can come back at any time... Dad." A warm smile lit up Jack's face.

"Thank you, Elsa." Elsa stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until she reached out and gave Jack a hug. Jack felt stunned but hugged her back.

It was odd for both of them. Jack hadn't had any human contact for a little over a hundred years and Elsa had been too afraid to touch anyone in case she hurt them. Awkwardness aside, they both felt glad that the previous tension between them had melted.

When the hug ended, Jack said, "Okay, I'm gonna leave now." Elsa nodded and said goodbye.

After Jack had gone, Elsa walked around her castle. She wondered what Anna was doing. Elsa missed her. But Elsa felt content that Anna would take care of Arendelle just fine without her.

Elsa gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Finally, she was free. Alone, but free.


End file.
